Beast Form Gohan
by Ninja Misao
Summary: As the Z fighers are fighting a being a fireball hit earth and who comes from the fire ball will try to destroy the planet and you'll be shocked to see who?
1. Beast Form Gohan

DBZ

Beast Form Gohan

By Ninja Misao

* * *

In space a huge fireball was coming hard and fast toward planet earth and it wasn't slowing down.

On Earth the famous Z fighters were fighting an unstoppable being called the shadow-Kia. With two blows he knocked out Piccolo and Yamcha who were protecting the girls, so did Trunks and Goten. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and Chi-chi looked at her. Chi-Chi picked up Goten as Bulma picked up Trunks and they ran as fast as they could to a cave the saw before.

Videl stayed behind with Krillin. In the air a badly injured Vegetto In super sayain form. The shadow-Kai just smiled. "

Tired aww let me put you out of you misery." With that said the shadow fighter put his hands together forming a huge shadow energy blast. It got bigger and bigger, soon it was as huge as the planet Mars.

Vegetto put his hands in front of him hoping to either black the blow or cause it from hitting the earth. As the shadow master was about to attack a huge fireball went right pass so fast that he attacks backed fired and he dropped to the ground badly injured. The fire ball hit the earth hard causing Videl to fall on her heading getting knocked out cold but Krillin was still on his feet ready for action, and the cave to almost fall in.

Vegetto slowly flew to where the fireball landed when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he felt an extremely high amount of ki power coming from the fireball.

"What could have caused so much power?" Vegetto said in fear.

The fused Sayain looked closely at the fireball to see that it was beginning to crack. Soon the fireball was broken and a read light came from it. Once it was clear in front of him was a being with long black spiky hair, angry tan beast eyes, a red shirt ripped in the front showing part of his 8 pack chest, purple sash and black leafy pants. The Being wagged his tail growling.

"That tail could he be one of us a Sayain. Vegetto said as the advance flew rights passed him. "Gohan" The advance sayain stops. Soon after that he dashed at the Vegetto grabbing him by the neck tightly.

Vegetto eyes widen in shocked and in fear as he felt the power come from his son. "Son." he said in Goku's voice barely breathing. But the advance sayains beast eyes showed no remorse as he tightened his grip.

"Gohan." Vegetto said as he tried to form a huge energy blast, but the beast eyes of Gohan squeezed his neck even more so that he couldn't move.

Soon he broke Vegetto"s neck, he let go of him as the fused sayain dropped to the ground dead. Gohan turned his head to a cave where he felt sayain and other signs of power. The advance sayain put up his hand and points his finger at cave. In a mater of second the cave was destroyed and so was Bulma, Trunks, Goten and Chi-Chi.

All he did was smirked as he landed on the ground with his back to Krillin. Krillin looked over at Videl who was still out cold sense the fireball hit. Then he turned back to the new Gohan, who had really long black hair and a long tail. At first he ran to him but something in his gut told him to stop.

The ex baled fighter slowly moved forward and stopped as Gohan turned around showing his muscular chest. Krillin's eyes widen as he saw a huge ki blast leave Gohan's hands. He closed his eyes as he was going to black the attack he heard a scream. His eyes shot open to see his lover take the full. Krillin held his wife in his arms as blood came form her lips and other body parts. Her eyes barely opened she slowly touched his face.

" My love .I am sorry. but. I didn't want you to die." 18 said as she coughed up some more blood. "I know.I know," he said holding back tears.

"Now why don't you rest now I will join you soon. He said as he laid android 18's body down on the on to the soil. She closed her eyes as he kissed her one last time.

Anger filled him from top to bottom as he began to power up. "Gohan you are no friend of mine and I will try my best to take you down so get ready!" the ex baled fighter said as he powered up even more.

* * *

With Krillin left to fight the insane Gohan will he win? Will he fail? Or is the sleeping Videl wake up and save the day find out on the next Dragon Ball Z Next time on Dragon ball Z Krillin does his best against the insane Gohan next time on Dragon ball Z Krillin's last fight.


	2. Krillin's Last Fight

KRILLIN'S Last Fight

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The advance sayain stared at the powering up Krillin smirking. The ex bald hair fighter took a deep breath then ran at Gohan punching and kicking really fast. The advance sayain dodged all the attack very easy, showing no emotion at all. Then Krillin jumped back breathing a little bit hard.

" Dang no kick or punch even hit him. I almost forgot about Videl if I use my fully power attack on him I can get Videl far from here." The fighter said as he raised both of his hands up to his chest and concentrated all his ki on this on attack.

Soon the power began to grow until it was as big as a 90- ft building. Then he pushed the energy out toward Gohan. The blast fired at Gohan engulfing the advance sayain. That gave Krilling some time to grab Videl and flew away as far as he could get from the advance sayain.

The fighter laid down Videl slowly on to the dusty soil behind some bushes and trees. As he was about to fly off he looked to see Gohan standing right they're watching him Breathing hard from that main attack he did he slowly walked out toward him. The walk turned into a run and he ran faster at the advance sayain. Gohan smirked and ran at Krillin as well but he ran faster. He reached the small fighter and kicked and punched with only some of his strength.

Krillin dropped to the ground beaten to a pulp. Barely breathing the small fighter tired to get up but was pushed back down by Gohan's foot. The small fighter looked up at Gohan who smirked. The advance Sayain kicked Krillin up in the air really high, and when he came down Gohan bright his hands to an electric shock. Shocking the ex baled fighter. Soon he dropped to the ground toasted; the heavy winds blew away his coal body.

In the back of the trees and bushes Videl opens her eyes and slowly stood up. She turned to see her beloved Gohan. The advance sayain looked up at her then flew off.

* * *

Well there's only one person left to save the day but can she do it? How will Videl stop and insane Sayain?


	3. Love can Tame the Craziest of Beasts

Love Can Tame the Craziest of Beasts

By Ninja Misao

* * *

Videl wakes up then stood up to see Gohan looking right at her before he flew off.

"Why did her fly away?" she said as she as she walked out from the bushes and trees.

He looked around to see nothing but dusty bare ground. She looked around some more to see if any of the Z fighters were around but saw and heard nothing.

"Maybe Gohan knows what happen to them." With that she took off after him.

Mean while on snake way Goku was siting down eating the clouds having a really good feast while a really ticked off sayain Prince was yelling at him.

"KAKKOROT STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE AND COME ON!" "

I will after I am done" the famous sayain said as he kept on eating.

"For all I know that might take thousand of years. The sayain prince said sitting down.

What seem like forever the famous sayain finally stop eating and stood up patting his belly. "Man that hit the spot you should try some Vegeta. "I don't eat everything I see Kakkorot. Vegeta said as she stood up and flew off.

"That right you only eat what Bluma makes you. Oh you food is ready Veggie-chan" Goku said mocking Bluma voice as he flew behind him. A huge energy ball almost hit Goku if he didn't duck.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Jeez ok relax lets get going" The famous sayain said flying right pass the sayain prince.

They flew until they saw a place that looked like a huge castle. There they saw 18 and Krillin kissing outside of the gates and the other Z fighters were in side fighting earth other to get a good work out. The two sayains walked up to them to see 18's head on Krillin's lap as she was sleeping. "Their inside was all he said not even looking at them.

They walked in side the open gates to see Goten and Trunks stop fight and look at them with smiles on their faces. "MOMMY DADDY"S HERE!" they both yelled moving out the way as two wife's start running toward to the sayains.

Soon Chi-Chi jumped into Goku arms as Bluma jumped in to Vegeta's. The son of Bardock hugs his wife as she hugs back kissing him as well. The sayain prince hugs his mate as she hugs him back then laid her head on his chest and she was sound asleep. Vegeta was shocked at first but Chi-Chi only smiled.

"She finally get some sleep in her lovers arms." She said. As they were about to talk King Kai ran up to them.

"We have no time for this Gohan is going to destroy the Earth and cause havoc in the universe!" The Kai yelled Goku put Chi-Chi down and walked pass King Kai with a serious look on his face.

When they enter a quiet empty room Goku put his hand on the Kai's back. He closed his eyes to see Videl flying after a not sane Gohan. Then he sees Gohan and feels nothing but pure hated.

"He cant control his beast form or what you call SSJ4 and now he is unstable. In that form you can only stay in for a few minutes he can stay in it as long as he wants". The Kai said seriously.

"Then he can't be tamed." Goku said taking his hand away from the Kai's back.

"I made him this way. I gave him the hated he has. He..I.." He said as he slowly left the area. King Kai sighed. "There is only one person who can save him now.

Back on Earth Videl lost track of Gohan and flew down to a destroyed town. She slowly looks around at all the things and found no life anywhere. She looked thew broken towers and crumbed streets. Her eyes told how she felt as she stepped over a man's body in a pool of blood. "What happened here? She said aloud. Videl walked threw the town not saying a thing. Soon she sat down on the ground looking at the ruins.

"I bet more towns are like this but." before she could finish she looked to see a long hair Gohan fly to the grounds.

Videl jumps behind a building and watches him. The advance sayain slowly walks threw the town looking around. Once he walked pass a half crumbed building that Videl was hiding out he stopped. He turned to smell the sent of a live female. He walked closer and closer until Videl jumped out in front of him.

His whole body went a stiff as a board. She looked deep within his eyes as she did the same. Videl touched his face and felt how cold it really was. He eyes became darker as he growled from his throat. Videl's eyes turned away from his as his hand slowly touched her soft cream face. She looked back at with in silence. They stood there for the longest time until the advance sayain pushed her away then flew off.

Back on snake way at the Kai's place Chi-Chi sat down on the ground nodding as she looked in to the globe. "A mate can tame it's lover" she said as she looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta holding Bluma in his arms rocking her softly and kissing her at the same time.

"Vegeta cares for Bluma as Gohan cares for Videl. Now I understand she is the only one who can stop him." Chi-Chi said to her self.

She stood up to see her husband training very hard like a wild animal. From the time she spent with him she could tell he was upset. She walked over to her pissed off husband and hugged him. At first Goku tired to pull away but he gave up and began to cry, he put his strong arms around his wife.

"I made him do this" he said but was stopped by his wife kissing him. After the long kiss she looked in to his eyes.

"Now you listen to me this was not your fault this was ment to be, Gohan couldn't control his beast form but the part of him left wanted to come home." She said as he hugged him.

"How can he be stopped?" "A mate can tame its lover." Was all she said as Goku's eyes widen.

"Videl"

"Right she has to talk to him to tame him." She said playing with her lover's hair.

"So now it's all up to Videl" with that said they sat back down looking in to the globe

Videl stood there looking up in the sky. "Why did he push me away? His eyes were like a beast that was out of control. He growled like a beast does. Oh no could it be that he is lost to me forever? But he touched my face he is not lost yet deep down in that cold silent body if his is the Gohan we all know and love." Videl's face was filled with determination. With a deep breath she flew off at full speed to catch up with the advance sayain.

They're sat the advance sayain on a cliff and below him was nothing but dessert. That desert used to be City's and towns that he destroyed. He closed his eyes to feel the wind Wisk right by him. Even the wind was afraid of him. His eyes suddenly opened as he felt another human alive .

"Gohan."

the advance sayain quickly turned around to see his mate only inches away from him.

"Let me help." Videl said slowly walking toward him.

He wouldn't let her come that close to him again. the advance sayain began to power up but to Videl that didn't matter anymore. "Gohan." the advance sayain raised his arm aiming it at her.

"Let me help." He opened his fist and a huge blast came from it. Videl got hit with the full blow, she dropped to the ground. she pushed her self up and got in to her fight stance.

"I will fight you then" She said blasting a ki blast at him.

The advance sayain just punched it out of the way. He held both of his arms up and blasted tons of Ki blasts for his hands. Videl managed to dodge and block some of them but she got hit by four of them.

Breathing hard her left arm losing feeling in it she just stared at him.

"Nothing his eyes haven't changed a bit am I doing this right? Videl said to herself as Gohan began to run at her.

She put her hands up in defense as he began to kicks a punch at him very fast and very hard. With a swift kick he kicked Videl in the stomach then in the head; which knocked her down hard. She slowly pushed her self up her left arm not responding as it was covered in blood. Her clothes torn mixed with blood and dirt, her once soft cream face was now black and blue, also he had a bloody nose followed by a busted lip.

"I love...you...Gohan." was that last thing that left her bloodily lips as she ran at the advance sayain at an unremarkable speed. Gohan tired to block but she was to fast for him she slipped under his defenses and gave him a deathblow. Gohan's eyes widen in shocked a human injured him that badly. Videl dropped to the ground on her back.

Gohan coughed up blood and held his stomach as he dropped on the ground as well. Memories began to wash over him soon he held his head and screamed out loud. He looked over at Videl and slowly crawled over to his mate and held her in his arms.

"Gohan my love I am so glad to have...you...back...to me...it will be...a long road ahead but together we will fight it I love you... Gohan." with that Videl kissed Gohan's lips as he kissed her back, Videl his mate's eyes closed. The advance sayain held her close and whimpered then held his head up to the sky and roared.

On snakeway.

"Is she?" Bluma asked.

"No but badly injured, she has done it we are all saved. As Chi-Chi said that they slowly began to disappear.

Chi-Chi and Goku smiled. Soon all the other Z fighters were wished back with all the other people as well.

Goten and Trunks looks around while playing.

"Where's my brother and his friend." Goten asked.

Goku held Chi-Chi close to him and smiled.

"Don't worry there around they'll come back when it's time." The famous sayain said as he kissed his wife passionately. All the other Z fighters looked at him confused then went back to there ways.

End

* * *

So tell me what you think?


End file.
